The mess we've created loliver story
by hopes4pam
Summary: What happens when Miley is in an accident and Oliver needs someone to comfort him?What happens when he is finally happy but then Miley comes back?What are to best friends to do when they have to deal with the pain of loving each other? summery sucks!


It was just after they spent their night together celebrating their 1 year anniversary. He and Miley, his best friend, where so close and when he met her he instantly fell in love with her and when he got a chance to be with her, he never hesitated to cease the opportunity, even if it was to go shopping, Especially if it was to go shopping. Oliver Oken got home and called his other best friend Lilly. Lilly and he had been best friends since they were in diapers and he also loved her, as a friend. After the third ring Lilly answered her cell phone "hey Oliver, how was your date with Miles?" Lilly was happy for her two best friends getting together. She never complained when they made out in front of her or when they acted all lovely together "it was great Lils, we had dinner at the beach" Oliver chuckled, he could practically hear Lilly smiling "oh my gosh Oliver that is so romantic!" they laughed and talked until Oliver got a call "Lils give me a minutes someone is on the other line" when Lilly told him that she would wait on the other line Oliver quickly clicked the button so he wouldn't miss the call but he was more than surprised when he heard Miley's brother's voice telling him that Miley was in an accident "what Jackson that's crazy" Oliver was starting to tear up. It couldn't be . Jackson told him to come see for himself at the hospital and then hung up, Oliver quickly clicked the button again so he could go back on the line with Lilly but before Lilly could say anything he said "Lils we need to go to the hospital. Now" Lilly sounded worried "why?" he silently sobbed so Lilly couldn't hear him "because Miley has been in an accident" he heard Lilly gasp "oh Oliver…I'll meet you there!"

When Oliver arrived at the hospital he quickly asked where Miley Stewart's room was and broke down crying when he saw Miley sleeping in the hospital bed with a bunch of wires on her. It broke his heart to see her like that.

When Lilly arrived up to Miley's room she saw Oliver seating next to her crying she couldn't help but feel bad for him because this was the person he loved in the hospital with a bunch of wires on her body and she didn't know how to help him so she just walked in the room and hugged Oliver while he cried. She didn't care that her new shirt was ruined, she just kept holding on to him and rocked him gently and said reassuring words to calm him down. She didn't dare to cry, at least not in front of Oliver, because she had to be strong. For both of them"

After an hour or two the hospital said that visiting hours were over and we had to go home Oliver sadly left the room but not before giving Miley a kiss. Once outside of the hospital Oliver offered to give Lilly a ride because her parents were working and so were his. They decided to hang in Oliver's room for the night. Not that they didn't enjoy it. They sat on Oliver's bed and Lilly being worried was the first to talk "you okay?" Oliver sighed "I've been better" Lilly sighed too and sat face to face with Oliver "Oliver, do you honestly think that Miley would be happy if she saw you like this?" he put his head in his hands and murmured "no" Lilly softly smiled at him "exactly so at least try to be a _little_ happy, for Miley" he slowly lifted his head and smiled at her "I miss her" and before Lilly could help it she was softly crying "me too" Oliver seeing that she needed to be comforted pulled her on his lap and hugged her while she cried "it's okay Lils, everything is going to be alright" she pulled out of his hug and wiped her tears "I know Oliver, I know" Oliver looked her in the eyes and everything grew quiet. All they could hear was the soft voices coming from Oliver's radio and the Parachute's lead singer singing the mess I've made. Lilly was still sitting on his lap and he could help but notice that she had beautiful blue eyes, kind of like Miley's, but with a twinkle in it and he also couldn't help but notice Lilly's glossed up lips. So pink and _kissable_. He didn't know why but suddenly he had an urge to kiss her. Lilly didn't dare take her eyes of his. He had sadness and lust in them. When Oliver put he hands around her waist and pulled her closer Lilly didn't know what to think then Oliver ran a hand in her hair and stopped at her neck and he gently leaned in .She still didn't know what to think or do. But she didn't stop him when he kissed her, matter of fact she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. The kiss grew more and more hungry. It was full of passion and hurt and anger and joy. She didn't mind when Oliver took of her shirt, she didn't mind when Oliver started to kiss her neck and she also didn't mind when he un- hooked her bra. Before she knew it she and Oliver were naked and tired, lying in his bed. She couldn't believe they had just slept together. He couldn't believe it either; it was his girlfriend's best friend. But, it was also his best friend, Lilly. Oliver sat up in his bed and leaned his back on the wall then looked at the Naked Lilly that was staring at the sealing and barely whispered "I'm sorry I kissed you…I didn't know it would lead to this, shit I'm really sorry Lils" Oliver noticed that the sheets around Lilly's body were falling off but soon she noticed Oliver staring at her then pulled the sheets upper while crawling to Oliver and blushing. Oliver couldn't help but smile at the fact that he could make her blush. When she arrived to where I was she leaned her back on the wall and her head on my shoulder "please, don't be sorry. I mean, we are both going through a rough time and we needed someone to comfort her…we just found each other first." We both softly chuckled and I pulled her in for a hug and he can't help but feel chills down his spine when Lilly's warm naked body came in contact with his…just like Miley. He quickly felt guilty again of sleeping with Lilly and when Lilly pulled away for them hug she knew it. She got up wrapped the sheet around her body and turned to face Oliver "I'll be right back" Oliver just nodded. She left so she could give Oliver some space to think this through and she knew if she stayed there while he was shirtless then they would both do something they would regret…again. She went down stairs, after getting dressed and when she didn't smell like sex anymore, and watched TV.

30 minutes later, Oliver cam bouncing down the stairs and landed a seat next to Lilly "so…about tonight-" Lilly cut in before he could say anything "I know, I know, you're sorry, blah ,blah, blah ,you didn't want this to happen and I understand, I do, really" he turned around to face her "really?" she smiled at him "really" he nodded his head "cool" she did the same "yeah, definitely" and soon they were leaning in again. Their lips softly brushed against each other and Oliver licked her lower lip and asked for entrance, before she could allow him to her cell phone rang in her pocket and she pulled away "sorry" when she hung up the phone she got up and went to the door" wait! You are leaving?" Oliver asked before she stepped out of the house and he saw Lilly bit down on her lips, the same lips he was kissing a few minutes ago "uh, yeah, Matt wants me home" she quickly came up to me and hugged me "bye, talk to you tomorrow" she didn't really say it as a response but more like a question "yeah, you will" Oliver smiled at her and watched her leave. Matt was her older brother he was 21, which was 4 years older than Lilly.

When she got home she went up to Matt's room "hey I'm home!" her brother, who was visiting from college turned and hugged her "hey…I heard about Miles, I'm sorry" she laughed a little and hugged her brother back "don't be" she pulled away and was walking to her room "if you need me I'll be in my room" Matt nodded at her "okay".

When she got in her room she closed her door and slid down on it. She didn't know why she felt so attracted to Oliver tonight, she didn't know why she wanted so bad, she didn't know why, even if she felt so guilty for sleeping with her best friend's boyfriend, that when she was in his arms it felt so right! Lilly burst into tears remembering the way Oliver touched her, kissed her. He made her feel not alone. He made her feel like she was loved.

That night neither Oliver nor Lilly could sleep because they were both scared that school on Monday was going to be awkward.

The next day, Oliver and Lilly went to school and got so many apologies from half the school, even the teachers that absolutely hated them! But Oliver and Lilly acted the same. Oliver was the only one that didn't say sorry about Miley's accident and Lilly was the only one that didn't remind him that "just a day ago, you guys were like the happiest couple ever! And now she is like going to die" like most of the girls did when they saw him, instead they spent the day just laughing alone at lunch under a tree and telling each other stories.

But Oliver couldn't stop think about Lilly, about last night. When the wind blew away her hair and he could see the hikey on her neck he couldn't help but smirk a little. He got up and sat down next to her the he slowly bent over and sucked on the little purple spot on her neck and then gently kissed it. He wasn't scared that someone would see them because the tree they were eating under was the secret hiding place the trio would go to that no one not even the school knew about. He heard Lilly moaned a little and this made him smirk on her skin "Oliver, I really don't think you should do that" Oliver continued leaving small kissed on her neck "why?" she moaned a little bit again and murmured "because" he chuckled a bit then pulled away from her neck "okay if you say so…but you might want to cover up your hikey" her eyes got wider and she pulled out the little mirror in her purse "you didn't!" I laughed at her reaction "I did, but not now, last night" she blushed then playfully hit my arm "shut up!" Lilly got up and started walking "come on! We're going to be late for class" Oliver got up and ran to where she was.

Something told these two that last night's encounter would not be last. But for now they were both late for History class.


End file.
